


【丹邕】魔幻乡村

by Guonge



Category: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu/Nielong/丹邕, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guonge/pseuds/Guonge





	【丹邕】魔幻乡村

邕家老幺是仁川乡里里外外都出了名的俏寡妇。

说是寡妇其实也不太对，毕竟那是个男人。但这乡村毕竟魔幻，性别什么的就不大重要了，更何况这人还是百年难得一见的“哥儿”，不单长得极俊，身条比女人还正，还能生娃。

乡里不是没有出去见过世面的人，可转过一大圈回来还是照样被邕家老幺迷得神魂颠倒，信誓旦旦曰：邕圣祐那张脸无论放在哪儿都是祸国殃民的。

这样的美人自然不会被浪费资源，早早就被乡里的头号大户人家姜家聘了当媳妇，可惜大当家的不是享福的命，还没跟人弄出个一儿半女就一命呜呼了。传言不乏大当家是死在了姜夫人的温柔乡里云云，但男人们并没有因此就停止对小寡妇的渴望。

俗话说得好么，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流！

就是不知道这姜夫人怎么想的，当了寡妇快小半年了也没见他跟什么男人有来往，成天呆在姜家大院里大门不出二门不迈的，急煞一路吃瓜民众。

“我看小邕指不定是真喜欢上那姜大当家了，这不，还在家守丧呐。”虽然人家压根儿不认识自己，但也不妨这些人自己上赶着攀点关系，背后讲起人就爱“小邕”“小邕”的叫，显得多亲密似的。

旁边听了这话的人一脸高深莫测，“我估摸着你是当初没看到那位嫁过去之前的那股伤心劲儿，眼尾成天挂着一抹红。啧，我看着都心痛。”

“还不许人日久生情啦？何况那姜大当家的长的也不赖，有钱有势，哪家小姑娘不想嫁过去？论年纪是要比小邕大上个不少，但那也是正当壮年。小邕就是一开始没绕过这个弯儿，等被那大当家肏弄肏弄..."说到这儿此人一副大家都懂的神情，形容猥亵，“估计就心甘情愿了。”

围着的几人听了这话眼里都带着点意味不明的心照不宣，砸吧砸吧嘴便各自散去。一阵风吹过，连空气中隐约粘着的那股暧昧气息也随之烟消云散了。

干干净净地，仿佛什么也没发生过。

 

 

人们口中的姜家大院却没这么好运。 高墙里来来往往的仆人皆低眉敛目，步履匆匆，不敢透出一点声响，生怕惊扰了什么一样。

如果再往里面深入一点，就能隐约听到位于正中的小院里时不时传来的低语呜咽声。

“小祐，乖，放松点。你这么紧我怎么进得去。”男人低沉沙哑的嗓音里夹杂着丝无奈，似乎还很纵容。 房内居右靠墙的朱红榻上，被压在下方弄成门户大开样子的正是人们口中的寡妇邕圣祐——而现在他却正在被自己的小叔子姜家的二少爷肆意玩弄。

男人的肩膀很宽，足以将身下人完全覆盖住，从后看视线只能触及到他肌肉线条流畅的背部，以及搭在他肩上的一双纤细小腿。 “被操过这么多次了还这么怕？嗯？”见身下人不说话，也不看他，只是身体骗不了人地止不住微微颤抖，姜义建从胸腔里发出几声沉闷的笑，继而前倾压低，俯身顺着那人纤细的锁骨，从颈侧一路啃咬到他凉薄又柔软的嘴唇，将平日显得几分素淡的唇色染成玫瑰一样鲜艳。

邕圣祐还是没有任何反应，只是躺在那里，随便被男人如何对待。只有被亲的喘不过气的时候才皱着眉用手推两下，但男人向来都是不管不顾地一只手就能将他轻易制住，另一只手还在他的身下进进出出，十分悠闲。 “太瘦了，每天这么金贵地养着也没见你长点肉。”一边捏着人的手腕一边还要发表意见，邕圣祐简直要被气笑了。

于是嘴巴抿得更紧，只眼里透露出点恼怒的意味，颇有些气鼓鼓的样子。男人尤其喜欢看他这个样子，觉得可爱又好欺负，摸摸他的小脸道：

“舍得看我了？”

“我是你嫂子。”

“嗯嗯嗯，嫂子你好。”

......邕圣祐更气了。

“来来回回就这么一句，我又不是不知道，”姜义建漫不经心地直起身子，握住面前人有些过于瘦弱的脚踝，把两条又细又直的长腿掰得更开，然后将自己早就硬的不像话的阴茎一点一点钉入邕圣祐的身体。被温热紧湿的肉穴层层包裹住的感觉实在过于舒畅，这种占有自己喜欢的人的感觉，从生理到心理带来的极致快感刺激得人头皮发麻， “但兄死弟及，怪就怪在嫂嫂这里太舒服了。”

“唔......”邕圣祐已经完全听不清男人在说些什么了，每次被进入他都有种自己快被男人粗大性器捅穿的错觉，太过了。身下的朱红被单被他死死抓住又放开。

“乖，多操两下就好了。”姜义建盯着身下人瞬间被泪水浸湿的双眼，朦胧又无辜的样子，极力忍耐着自己想要横冲直撞的冲动，一手把着腿，另一只手握住薄腰，缓慢而有节奏地在体内来回律动，低笑道：

“你看，小祐的肚子甚至能勾勒出我鸡巴的形状。”他感叹，“宝贝儿你太薄了。”

“不过我们小祐真厉害，越来越能吃了。”

缓过劲来的邕圣祐的只想一把捂住自己的耳朵，可惜那人不会允许自己这么做，要是做了只会被欺负得更厉害。

只好闭上眼不去回应。

“嫂嫂不理我了吗？” 姜义建一个深顶，也不管对方适应没，就开始放纵地狠命干那被迫容纳自己的温软肉穴。一边插一边用荤话逗弄人，一会是嫂嫂你真能吃下面还一直在流水，一会是嫂嫂你泄了是被我肏射的。

邕圣祐一边忍耐着男人毫无章法的猛烈操干以及后穴习惯男人的尺寸后渐渐袭来的快感，一边还要任由男人沙哑的声音在耳边极尽调笑，没多久就有些承受不住了。

“呜…你、你轻点。”

“你叫什么？”

“……小叔，”邕圣祐费力地抬起自己发软的双手，轻轻环住对方的脖子，讨好地将自己埋在人颈侧，蹭了蹭，声音微颤：“饶了我，好不好。”

没成想听了这话埋在他体内的性器反而又胀大了一圈。 姜义建有些受不了地喘着粗气，恨不得将人操死在这床上，哑声道： “嫂嫂再让我射一次我就放过嫂嫂。” 说完就着连接的姿势换了个背后位，“啊！”转动带来的快感让邕圣祐忍不住呻吟出声。

姜义建一手扳过他的侧脸，俯身在那三颗痣上亲了亲，捂住他的嘴巴道，“乖，忍一忍。这次时间可能会比较长，这个姿势要轻松点。”

…… 房里呜呜咽咽的声音渐渐消了下去，只剩下混合着低喘的水渍声，和窗前摇曳的红烛残影。

 

 

姜义建和他大哥是同父异母的兄弟。

姜家子嗣单薄，家中仅有他们两弟兄，他又是父亲的老来子，比他哥年纪要轻上一轮有余，甚至比他哥八抬大轿娶回来的小媳妇邕圣祐还要小个一岁。

老头儿死得早，剩下的两个女人没多久也跟着去了。大哥早早当了家，他则主要是靠奶妈和一众下人伺候长大，没人管教，天生有些混不吝。两兄弟年纪相差太大，没什么共同语言，也不是打一个娘胎里出来的，感情自然算不上深厚。他刚成年就被踢出国外留学去了，算是赶上一次大时代潮流，美其名曰磨砺性子。

原本是觉着就那样呆在国外也不错，反正家里给的零花钱够他在外独自逍遥，既不必应付家中乡里一应关系还有金发洋妞泡，过得可自在！

偏偏他哥娶媳妇那年他一时兴起觉着俩人好歹也是亲兄弟，他哥虽说随他意愿回不回去，但想着既然自己知道了也该回去祝贺祝贺。至少表面功夫得做足，反正来回路费也不是他自个儿掏腰包。

回去的那天走到哪儿都在落雨，细细密密的滴在人脸上、衣服上，空气也黏黏糊糊的，弄得人胸闷气短烦躁不堪。

“少爷是在国外待久了，怕是忘了我们这儿现在正当梅雨季节，天气闷热潮湿，雨也下得没个尽头。”来接他的仆人快步向前将伞移到他那边，低着头劝慰，“要不您先把西装外套脱了，会舒畅些。”

“回家再说，先走吧。”他为了做足派头特意穿的三件套，脱了就不好看了。

“是哪家的女儿？”途中觉着无聊顺口问了问，说实话他只知道大哥要结婚了，至于要娶谁是一点谱都没有。

“额，这个…”却似乎是问到了个难题，竟然让这看起来伶牙俐齿的下人也有点答不上来了。

姜义建觉得好笑。他哥现在一人掌控着姜家大院，家中又无长辈老人，娶谁全凭自己喜好，莫说姜家了，怕是整个仁川乡也没人敢拦着。

“难不成是个妖怪，叫你这么难开口。”

 

还没到大门跟前，远远地就看到门前候了一圈人。

从小养他长大的奶妈早就在前面等候多时，一见到他就忍不住抹眼泪，“小少爷可记得回家啦？”

“姆妈，我这不是回来看您了吗？”姜义建总算露出了回来后第一个发自内心的真诚笑容，上前牵住赵氏。

这样笑着看起来其实也还是个孩子，赵氏抬手摸了摸他的头发，心疼道：“回来就好，受苦了。”

受不受苦是另说，姜义建看着从前的奶妈，从前的姜家大院，觉得一切都好似没变。但是认真细看的话，奶妈眼角的皱纹多了许多，姜家的大门似乎也不复曾经那么气派了。

“家里怎么样？大哥还在忙吗？”走进去才发现里面已经装饰的差不多了，红艳艳的一片喜庆。

“还是老样子，你大哥出去会客了。这些天从外地赶回来许多人，都是为了你哥的喜事。”

“大哥人缘还是这么好。”姜义建笑嘻嘻道。

“你也一样，特招人喜欢。”

“也就姆妈看我什么都好。”姜义建随意瞟了眼四周，“我看这里面都弄得差不多了，就大门还没装饰，具体日子选好了吗？”

“嗯，就后天。”

“这么快？！我以为才提起的婚事要真正办起，少说也得等到下个月了。还觉得自己回来得够早，没想到是正好赶上。”

赵氏回头看身后没人跟着了，才道：“你哥这不是心急吗？那位一开始听说是不愿意，过了没几天不知道怎么又答应了，你哥就想趁日子赶紧办了。”

姜义建心想这有什么为什么的，无非是威逼利诱呗，他哥的手段他还不清楚？但对着赵氏他不好说，只点头道：“答应了就好。不过到底是哪家的？我这未来小叔子到现在还不知道自己大嫂是谁。”

“…是邕家老幺。”

“邕家？我记得，小时候听说过，特有名，听说他们家是出了个‘哥儿’？好像就是家里最小的孩子…”姜义建看了眼赵氏的脸色，“所以娶的是那个男人，不是什么女儿？”

“哎，只要能生孩子就行了。况且你也知道，这件事只有你哥自己做得了主。”

“嘿，有趣。我还真没见过能下蛋的男人嘞。”

“又胡说八道了，以后见了面得叫大嫂，反正不管怎样他就是姜家未来的大少奶奶了。”

姜义建不以为然，反正他在这家里也呆不长久，听说是个男嫂子顶多也就好奇一下罢了。

再怎么样，比得上胸大屁股翘香香软软的小姑娘吗？

他哥也是真本事。

 

结果等他终于在婚礼上见到自己未来大嫂的时候，才明白他哥为什么就算是个男人也一定要非娶不可了。

妖怪倒不至于，妖精却是真的，迷得他哥，哦现在还得加上一个他，简直神魂颠倒。

操，太他妈漂亮了。

性别障碍在那张脸面前算个屁。

和他想象中的那些风月场所里油头粉面打扮得跟女人似的小馆不一样，哪怕这人现在全身上下被鲜艳的大红衣袍包裹住，谁见到他都会知道他是男人，是个极英俊顶漂亮的男人。此时没有任何表情的小脸甚至显得有些过于冷漠锋利了，整个人纤纤长长的一条立在那儿就跟长在云间的青竹一般，清冷疏远到极致便让人忍不住想去亵渎。 不知道这人在床上会是什么表情。

姜义建看着前面不远处跟他哥一起正行着跪拜礼的男人，有些晃神。

明明身高看着跟他差不了多少，但这腰细的一把就能掐住，身条儿看起来薄薄一片，跪下的时候屁股还挺翘。 跟他一道坐在嘉宾席上的男人们估计现在都跟他一个想法，恨不得自己跑上去跟这人拜堂然后欢欢喜喜入洞房。

他生平第一次开始嫉妒自己的这个大哥。 也不怪他大哥使尽手段也要得到人了，要是他自己指不定能做到更过分的地步。

呵，姜义建在心底自嘲，他们姜家人果然没一个好东西。

 

 

“这样就不行了，什么时候才能怀上我们的孩子？嗯？”总算射过一次的姜义建将人一把捞入怀里，大手肆无忌惮地揉捏着早已浑身酸软到快要昏睡过去的人的胸部，调笑道：“小祐的胸越来越大了，再多按摩些时日是不是就该有奶水给我吃了？”

“不要…”几近脱力的邕圣祐模糊中听到“孩子”、“奶水”的字眼，吓得说话都沾染上了哭腔。

“不要也得要，这可由不得你。”姜义建加大了手上的力气，贴着人耳边哑声道，“小祐的奶水只有我能吃，就算是我们以后的孩子也不行。”

 

 

他大哥还在的时候姜义建就不止一次地梦到过自己是如何爽快地操弄自己嫂嫂的，也幻想过邕圣祐怀上自己孩子时的情形，每一次都能让他迅速硬起来，欲望却始终得不到纾解。他越来越不满足仅限于脑海中的对邕圣祐的占有，他想要完完全全地触摸到这个人，亲吻他，进入他，占有他。

他再也没提过要走的事，他大哥也懒得管，成天不是在外办事就是在家围着邕圣祐转，丝毫不似曾经的姜大当家了。

姜义建此时也不嘲笑他大哥了，他又何尝不是成天想着自己的嫂嫂。

可那时邕圣祐看起来对谁都是冷冷淡淡的，就连他大哥也讨不到一句多余的话。他一时竟然不敢轻易接近，生怕一接近自己那丑陋畸形的欲望就会被识破看穿。

直到有一天他无意中目睹了邕圣祐和他大哥的床事。

他没想到大白天的他哥就在家里办起了事儿。更没想到在外看着冰冰冷冷不食人间烟火，如同天上谪仙一般的嫂嫂，被他哥压在身下为所欲为，乖巧听话得不得了，身上的人想怎么弄就怎么弄，丝毫不懂拒绝。叫床的声音跟猫儿一样，只听了一声便让他下面迅速地兴奋勃起了。

姜义建近乎痴迷地偷窥着里面正在进行的激烈情事。

嫂嫂的腰果然很细，他想，这么薄的身体不知道怀起孕来会是什么样。全身上下的肉估计都长到屁股上去了，像两瓣白生生、软糯糯的馒头，被男人的大手随意地揉捏出各种形状。下面的小穴更是让性器撑到甚至有些充血发红，却还是有规律地收缩着，紧咬住性具不放，阴茎在他身体里的每一次进出都会黏糊糊地沾染上奶白色液体，色情的要命。 姜义建盯着邕圣祐清纯与欲望交织的脸，右手伸向了自己的下体。随着他哥在邕圣祐体内的射精，他屏着呼吸加快了手上的速度将自己也发泄了出来，仿佛这样就是他也在干着嫂嫂。

……缓过神来的姜义建悄悄回到自己房间，将被精液浇湿的裤子换下，认认真真地盘算起了怎样才能操到自己美人儿嫂子。

 

他开始趁着大哥不在的时候故意接近邕圣祐。

一开始是制造在后花园里的偶遇，假装随意地攀谈几句，问问好，谈谈天气。

他长得好看，嘴又甜，但凡他愿意主动去接触人，很难会有人不喜欢他。他也知道自己长相很有欺骗性，天生长了张适合笑的脸，笑起来纯良又明朗，很多人都会被这样的笑脸所迷惑，以为他不过是个单纯的大男孩。

但他没想到邕圣祐这么好骗。 又天真，说什么就信什么，假意装个可怜甚至能引得这人软软的安慰，还是那种他一眼就能分辨出的真心，明明认真细算起来那不过是他们的第一次交谈。跟他清冷的外表实在太不一样，他看人的眼神是温柔的，说话时的尾音甚至还带点奶气，甜到冒泡。整个人仿佛瞬间从一尊精致完美的雕像变成了有生气的可爱的人。

这真是个宝贝，姜义建觉得自己是真有点喜欢邕圣祐了，不再是一开始的仅仅是单纯的欲望作祟。除了对脸和身体的痴迷，他更想彻底拥有这个人。

后来的接触就简单多了。 他琢磨透这人远看是月上寒宫，内里其实就像是国外很流行的一种软糖，又甜又软，被抓在手里也只有任人吃掉的份儿。

但他并不急于一时，越是了解这人就越是想要了解更多。从诗词歌赋到少年心事，天南地北什么都能聊起来。

邕圣祐口味其实比他更像小孩子，嗜酸甜口，爱读诗词，喜欢的东西很多。

“我哥你喜欢吗？”他们这时的关系已经到了能够分享秘密的地步了，姜义建直接问出了自己想要的。

“你哥啊，”邕圣祐歪歪头，皱了皱鼻子，“好像无所谓什么喜欢不喜欢。”

姜义建有点窃喜，“那你有喜欢的人吗？”

邕圣祐低着头认真思索，似乎有些苦恼。

回答我，回答我，只要你说是我，我就不会逼你，我愿意一直等着你。 对于姜义建而言邕圣祐思考的时间有些过于长了，他甚至想到就算没有喜欢的人也无所谓，他有的是信心让邕圣祐喜欢上他。

他从未如此紧张过。

“算…有吧，”邕圣祐终于开口了，眼里含着笑，有些释然又有点悲伤，“可是她早就嫁人了。”

一瞬间，姜义建仿佛听到了老天爷的嘲笑声。

“是…谁？”他听见自己问。

“邻居家的妹妹，”邕圣祐丝毫没有注意到身旁人变得奇差无比的脸色，自顾自道：“小小的，扎着两个小辫子，笑起来左边有一颗小酒窝。会叫我祐哥哥，别人都把我当怪物看的时候只有她愿意跟我一起上学，会念诗给我听…”

“嫂嫂，”姜义建猛地站起身来，打断了正在说话的人，“时候不早了，你先休息吧。”他回过头看着邕圣祐，缓慢道：“我明晚来找你，记得等我。”

他不愿意等了。

 

姜义建一直记得那个晚上。

那段日子他哥刚好一直在外地处理生意上的事，很长一段时间都不在家。他原有无数个下手的机会，但总是一拖再拖，想着时间久了或许这人能真的喜欢上他，他们可以两情相悦。他从未真正喜欢过人，好不容易遇到了也想认真谈一场恋爱，就算不被认可也行，他愿意承担一切。 却终究是痴心妄想。

那天晚上他们约在后院的小林子里见面，邕圣祐哭的很伤心。

他想捧起他的脸，抚干他的泪水，亲吻他脸颊上漂亮的三颗星星。但他除了在他的身体里横冲直撞以外，什么也没做。

事后就如他料想的一般，这个男人心软的不得了，就算被那样对待了也丝毫不会去声张，只默默地待在自己屋里不愿见人。

他却完全无法满足，他甚至宁愿邕圣祐将事情闹大，这样大家就都没有退路。他想自己是真的疯了。

“嫂嫂，你要躲到什么时候？”

“你到底要怎么样？！”邕圣祐看着直接破窗而入的姜义建，又惊又恐。

“我想怎么样你不清楚吗？”姜义建一步一步逼近邕圣祐，喉咙里发出几声含混的低笑，“你怕别人知道我可以不说，只要——”他贴在邕圣祐的耳边，一字一句道，“你让我操就行。”

邕圣祐像是突然定住了般，过了好一会才流着眼泪道：“所以你这么久以来，接近我，陪我，都是因为这个？”

姜义建看着泪水不断积聚在他清澈的眼睛里，又落下，划过他苍白的脸，“…不然呢？你说为什么？” 说完这话的同时他感觉自己像是一脚踏空，跌落在没有尽头的悬崖里。

后来他每隔两三天就会去找邕圣祐，对方通常一句话也不说，也不理他，就连在床上也不愿给出任何反应，只有被逼的急了才会吐出点音节来。于是他更加热衷于这样的逗弄，总是要弄出许多花样来，逼得这人不得不回应他。就好像他们之间从来没有一厢情愿，全是两情相悦。

再后来就是他大哥在外被人绑架，他看着手中的勒索信，独自在书房坐了一晚。在蜡烛即将燃尽的时候，就着烛火烧成了灰。

你看，连老天爷都看不过去，亲手将邕圣祐送到他怀里来了。

这不能怪他。 他的生母比大房年纪要小上许多，却是跟着一起去了的，说是突染重疾。彼时他不过幼童而已。

这不能怪我，姜义建再一次告诉自己。

 

 

庭院里的梅花在夜色的掩藏中只留下绰绰约约的曼妙身影。

“你什么时候才愿意放过我？”邕圣祐又一次提起了这个问题，“你什么时候才会腻？”

姜义建收紧了自己环住人的手臂，“天冷了，我们回屋吧。”

 

 

fin.

后续不知道有没有，一切随缘。

摸鱼断断续续写的，完了一看不知道自己写的个什么鬼东西。阳痿了。

专业跟文学毫不拉边多年不摸书的文盲我本人，没想到继上上个月第一次自割腿肉后现在又得来搞第二篇了 ，我当时还以为开始即结束，结果没想到【母爱真伟大！

要按我意愿的话其实一篇文能挤出几百字顶多一千字就真的够了，但是每次看文发现大噶都好仁义一更就是几千＋甚至上万...就觉得太少的话怪不好意思的就又努力挤了点出来...

至于这文完全是起源于曾经看过的一张图（可惜找不到了哎

让人产生破坏欲的小唔

纤细又脆弱，啊我又变态了！

 


End file.
